phantom hero
by phantomgamer
Summary: the first story in my series, danny dani sam and ember are brought to guitar hero where their destiny begins to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ember what's up?

Things were hectic since Danny revealed his secret in the end he had to dump Sam by influence of clockwork. but she stayed with team phantom. They finally got a break at Christmas for the day of peace. Every thing was peaceful so when Danny went to join the other ghosts at the annual Christmas party he didn't expect ember to fly out and collide lips to lips with him. When they got up ember said "when I'm not being chased by some weird guy in a cloak then I…WILL…KILL…YOU."

Danny was confused and nervous when she flew out quickly followed by a shadow that zoomed after her, at the same speed, from the portal. He called the rest of team phantom "hey everyone we have trouble, ember is under attack, protect her at all costs. Why? Because that's our job, to help those in trouble, be they human or ghost."

When ember ran strait into Val who had received an upgrade to have a Fenton thermos in her wrist she thought she was in major trouble until Val said "get out of here ember I'll cover you." now ember wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth so after she was told to, she bolted.

When the "ghost" got to Val he said "you aren't the kind of material I'm looking for." and he blasted her into a wall with a strange beam and knocked her out.

The next group she ran into was jazz and tucker, who said the same. This time she nodded and flew away. Tucker activated his upgraded tuckbot 5000 ghost hunting android (made by the Fentons to have every ghost fighting item in there arsenal) and jazz activated her Fenton peeler. The figure arrived and said, "You disgrace me with your very presence" but before he could attack he was blasted by everything the two fighters had at once. When the smoke cleared they were amazed to see him not even affected. "Pitiful he said before knocking them out as well.

By this time Danny, Sam, and Danni had caught up with ember and escorted her to Fenton works where they activated the ghost shield and deactivated the portal. Danny was about to ask what happened when ember began thanking him endlessly. Afterwards she said "I was on my way to the annual Christmas party after dumping, and by dumping I mean deactivating and throwing into the far frozen, skulker for the last time, and some strange cloak wearing freak flew in front of me and said 'I want your skills ember' and since its no long shot that he may be able to steal powers I ran strait to the nearest safe haven. That was vlad's portal, bet it was locked. So I went here and on my way out I barreled right into dipstick here. The rest is history." Dani was about to ask if she had any idea who this guy was when the security monitor showed the "ghost" going through the shield.

They all got battle ready and once the "ghost" got there he removed his hood to show a devilish face with sunglasses. And he said "now you four are perfect" he snapped his fingers and everything went black.

**if you are liking this please check out my new story adventures in gaming**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A contest?

When they all woke up they saw some strange people staring at them one had a Mohawk another mop of hair, one looked like a Viking and another had an afro. The girls were less strange, there was a blonde, a girl with pink hair, a woman with white hair, and a girl with huge purple pigtails.

They all introduced themselves as Johnny Napalm, Axel Steel, Lars Umlaut, Xavier Stone, Casey Lynch, Judy Nails, Pandora, and Midori. Danny Dani Sam and Ember introduced themselves, and asked where they were. A voice behind them said "we can answer that." They turned around and there jaws dropped. Standing (or in some cases sitting) in front of them were Slash, Joe Perry, Eddie Van Halen, Zakk wyld, and sting.

After all of the star shock it was no surprise that all of them passed out. They soon woke up hearing Johnny say "told ya they'd faint, pay up" And heard axel grumbling about it being his last twenty.

After they were all conscious, Slash said "now that you are all awake we can tell you what happened. Lou, the devil of this dimension called forth, by kidnapping of course, the greatest warriors of rock and roll to help him take over this world, and that would be us. Now we declined but he wouldn't tolerate that so he tried to kill us."

"However" said a new voice that no one noticed before, hidden in the darkness. "The god of rock saved you. He took those of us that were aligned to good with him here and now were the last hope for this planets survival."

He was just barely taller than Danny with pitch black hair forced strait up by a deep red head band but messy and sticking out of the place everywhere. He had eyes the color of purest gold. He was wearing a tee shirt that was black with a red trim and a flaming guitar on his shirt. He wore black combat boots and black shorts with a gold belt. There was an air to him that comforted them.

After they saw him Sam felt… something about him but she couldn't tell what .They agreed but ember wasn't too thrilled. "Why should we help him?" she asked and Eddie said "cause he will award us with a trip home, the ability to return to this world any time and one million dollars". They all looked at each other blinked and said "works for us".

The four of them were split into separate rooms, Danni and Sam got the room next to the kitchen, and Danny and ember got the room by the pool. In Danny and embers room Danny remembered what happened at the portal, blushed and ran to the corner cowering in fear and said "please don't hurt me it's not like it was my fault!" and after thinking a while ember laughed and said "it's fine I just overreacted after all if it weren't for you I would be here alone, besides I kinda liked it." and she winked and went to take a shower, leaving Danny confused, surprised, and blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You can play guitar?

The next morning the "Phantom four" as the housemates had dubbed them, was in the kitchen. Danny was cooking eggs (to the best of his ability), Sam was reading a book on how to be a rock star (she needed to research after all), Dani was eating cereal (having lived with the Fentons for a while now she knew that if a Fenton cooked it, it has a 50/50 chance of A).blowing up or coming to life, or B). Tasting terrible) and ember was thinking (mostly about how they would make this partnership work).

Her thoughts were interrupted when Danny said, "alright the eggs are done!" Ember looked at him, with that goofy smile plastered against his face and thought. "_is this really the same dipstick that was screwing up all my plans?_" as soon as she finished the thought he put the plate of eggs (Sunnyside up),bacon(extra, extra, extra crispy) and toast(surprisingly not burnt)right in front of her and sat down next to her. She looked at the plate then at him then back to the plate and she said to herself "_what the hell_" and took a bite. Her eyes went wide after the first bite, she was amazed, it was delicious "MMM that's really good! where did you learn to cook dip- sorry Danny?" Dani was speechless not only did she eat it but she said it was good!

Danny just laughed, "Well I guess _that _ability skips a generation." he said referring to his parents utter ability to fail at cooking. Ember didn't know what he meant, and she didn't care, this was the first thing she ate since the Christmas one year before she died. She mentally shuddered at the memory and was immediately saddened to the point that all she could do was fiddle around with her food. Danny noticed but didn't say any thing about it because he knew that she would get pissed at him if he asked her out here in the open. He got an idea.

"hey" he said, "lets figure out whose on what in the band, I can be the lead guitar, Dani-"Ember interrupted him and said "hold up, I'm not letting _you_ play the guitar, you probably don't even know how to play!" Dani smirked as Danny walked away and came back holding an electric guitar and amp, witch he plugged in to the small stage in the next room.

All the residents walked in to see what was going on and Danny said "well lets see, what song is the best to show off my talent? Any requests?" he saw Eddie raised his hand and Danny knew what he was going to say before he even said it, so he nodded and tuned the guitar and set the guitar to the right settings all while glancing off to see Ember nearly re-dying from barely contained fits of laughter from the thought of how big of a fool he was about to make of himself.

She had no idea just how wrong she was, because soon as Danny started to play 'Eruption' she nearly passed out from shock. He wasn't good. He wasn't even great. He was amazing!

After he finished he got nothing but cheers and applause, as he walked over to ember she just stared at him in awe._ HOLY SHIT! How is he that good?_ And as if reading her mind Danny said "Ever since I met you I had the idea that if I beat you at your own game I might be able to get you to switch sides to the good side. And I never got the chance to do so. And after a while I started playing at local places under the false name of 'Michael smith' and I actually have some fans back home."

"Alright you are our _secondary _guitarist, I'm always lead guitarist." Said Ember, smirking at her fellow rocker. Danny smiled that goofy smile of his before realizing something. "Doh!" he said rather dejectedly. "I just realized that I'm the only guy in the group and that were going to need a male singer." "So then you sing." said Ember making Danny sigh. "Yeah but the problem is that I sing just a little better than tucker, at least to the point where it isn't painful to hear me sing"

"Maybe I can help you in that category." Said a familiar voice, now that the rest of the crowd had left. In walked the strange teen from earlier, "names Kid Reaper. I'm the son of Lou's first rocktennent, the grim ripper. But just call me Joseph Stevens. I'm tired of being ridiculed for being his son." Ember looked at him and noticed that Sam was looking at him too, only she was looking in a curious manner, and Sam looked…confused? No not confused but something damn close to it.

"I may be a guitarist but I can sing pretty damn well, I'll teach you how to sing like a real musician." "Said Joe. "That's great!" Said Danny immediately warming up to him. "Thanks for the help" said Sam. "no problem." Replied Joe


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first gig

"Alright we got a gig at some backyard party. Now all we need is a set list." Stated ember looking over the request form. They were all eating breakfast in the main kitchen. "We should do songs that show off our skills." Stated Danny. "That way we can pave our way to fame with a quick demonstration. For the drumming expo, we should do hot for teacher, the base we should do sweet emotion, for my guitar and vocals we should do enter sandman. And for you ember we will preform your song. And for an encore how about…" "Through the fire and flames?" asked Dani. The events that followed are (if you played GH3 or saw the song preformed live) completely expectable. Danny choked on his cereal, Sam did a spit take with her OJ, ember passed out from the thought, and everyone in the house who heard the suggestion poured into the room and made fun of her. "What did I do!" She asked.

"Only chose the third hardest song in the world." Stated Joe who felt sorry for her. "Forget that lets do something classic like come together for an encore." Said ember that had woken up. "Now let's practice people!" she yelled enthusiastically.

The gig went off without a hitch. They preformed at there best and it was beyond enough. They went home and celebrated. The party was fantastic. Halfway through it ember went up to Danny and said. "You have earned my respect dipstick, so I am going to teach you how to make your own spirit instrument after the next gig." "Spirit instrument?" asked Danny. "Like my guitar and my bands instruments." Ember explained. On the other side of the room Sam was talking to Pandora when Joe asked to talk to her alone. "What's up" she asked. "I want to help you guys win. I have powers like my father and I have seen the future. Without you guys battling Lou there seems to be only defeat in our future. That's why after your third gig I'm going to teach you guys how to unlock your special rock abilities." "Ok but why tell me? Why not tell everyone?" asked Sam. "Because I felt it was important to tell you." He replied. "You guys are the only ones that can seem to accept me, just because I'm a grim reaper." He said sadly. "Don't worry, to me you are a person, trust me you and Danny both have self esteem issues because of your powers. Hell it wasn't until Danny revealed his powers to the world that he got over the feelings of being, to quote him right now, a creepy little freak. So don't worry about others, it's about what you do in life, not what others think about you." Sam said comfortingly. "Thanks, you are a kind person." Joe said with a smile.

After the party ended, ember was drunk. So Danny had to help her back to the room and give her his dad's patented Fenton buzzkill. "Alright three cups of hot sauce, one cup of liquid sower, one Advil for the removal of the head ache, and chill till it's almost ice." Danny used his freezing powers to cool it. "Alright ember drink up." He said with a smile. "Budidonwannaaaa." She said while making a pouty face. Danny had a hard time dealing with the face. "It's for your own good, if you don't you will feel terrible tomorrow." He reasoned. "Ooohhkaaay" she said and gulped down the whole thing before… "Yeeoow!" she screamed followed by some spasms and finally she just sat there and said "please don't do that again." "It sobered ya up and made it so you don't have a hangover, so it was for the best." Danny said smirking. "Point taken. By the way get rid of that stupid ice wall between our sides if the bed alright I'm pretty sure we aren't enemies anymore alright." "Alright" said Danny.

They went to bed. Next morning Danny woke up at seven thirty, and felt cold arms around him and two soft things on his back. The moment he figured out what they were his face turned rose red and he realized that he was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Feelings?

He broke into a cold sweat, not sure what to do. As he started to calm down he thought about his circumstances. _She is asleep… and hugging me. Please let her be somewhat dressed. Alright, options lets see, let's see, um, ah I can phase out of her grasp! But she is touching me, and so is the bed… never mind. Perhaps if I… no that would be worse. Ok I can pretend to be still asleep! But she might still get mad… then I guess I have to do this._ And with that, he made a clone and had him make some coffee. _Hopefully she reacts to coffee the same way mom does._ And once the coffee was made, the clone waved a cup in front of her nose. "Mmmh coffee." She started sniffing the air and when she opened her eyes she saw two Danny's, one trying to give her coffee while blushing madly and another, with his back to her, in her arms being hugged. "Wha? I oh umm…" she stumbled on her words before unhugging him and grabbing her coffee and going to the window facing away from him. "Sorry about that…" she said, her face even redder than Danny's.

As Danny got out of bed he said "don't worry about it." And he re-fused with his clone and got himself a cup of coffee. As they got dressed they both had a lot of thoughts going through their heads. Ember was thinking, _why was I hugging him? I don't even remember my dreams from last night, but for some reason it felt so… right. But why, I don't like him… do I?_ And Danny was thinking, _she was hugging me! Ember was hugging me, what the fuck! I can't believe that just happened. And what I believe less is the fact that I think I liked it. Did I just think that?_ And with that they went on with their day, practicing guitar and pretending that that morning never happened.

At dusk they were getting bummed out because they were bored to death, bad pun intended. "Just go to the pool, it is across the hall from the gym." Said axel. "Sweet, a pool AND a gym." They said in unison before looking at each other with dumbfounded faces. "That didn't happen" they said in unison again. That time they just shook their heads and walked towards the recreation wing. "Awkward…" said axel before walking away. When they got there they got changed and both went to the gym. As Danny got to the weights he switched to ghost form looked down and sighed, floating back to the changing room while ember tried to hide her giggles. _Wait, why am I giggling _she asked herself _because you like him_ replied a voice _dafuck! What was that all about? _She just sighed and started jogging on the treadmill.

When Danny came back he was wearing black shorts with a white trim and waistband, a black tank top with _DP_ emblem and white trim, white sneakers, and a bright blue sweatband. Ember was impressed; he looked good in that outfit,_ where the hell did that come from?_ She asked herself. Danny went to the weights and started adding the weights to the bars. "One hundred, two hundred, three hundred, jeez Danny you are going to break yourself with that much weight." Said ember with a smirk. "What this? I can lift this with my pinky" said Danny with a frown. "As if, if you can't knock me out in a fight, I highly doubt you could even lift eighty pounds." Said ember with a roll of the eyes. " ember I don't know if you realize this but when we fight I go easy on you, after all I fought the fright knight, pariah dark, my future self who, by the way, killed almost everybody on earth, and I saved the entire world." Said Danny while still adding weight to his barbell. "You really went easy on me?" she asked. "Yes, I did." Replied Danny. "Alright, three thousand, now for the other one." Ember watched in amazement as he loaded a second one to three thousand. Then as he got in place between them. Her eyes bulged in surprise as he lifted them both, one hand each, and began pumping them like they were only ten pounds.

Ember just stared, _that is sooo hot _said that voice again _what the hell! Shut up._ The voice said _come on you know you like him, as in __**like**__ like. _Then before she could reply, she heard Danny say, "um, ember, help." She turned to him and saw him in human form stuck under the weights. "What happened?" she asked him after she phased him out of it.  
>"I used too much power and I turned back before I could put them down." You look like you need to relax, let's go to the pool." Said ember, <em>why did I say lets go to the pool, now I have to swim too.<em> She thought.

When they got there they got changed. Danny came out first, _this pool looks huge!_ He thought to himself _I can't wait to see ember in a swimsuit._ Wait what was that? _ Why the hell did I think that? _He asked himself. _You think she is hot; you can't hide that from me. _Now he was panicking _don't worry I'm not your darkness, I'm your romantic side, you just couldn't hear me before because I only work for the destined love._ Now Danny was confused but before he could ask himself anymore questions, ember came out. "Whoa", he said. As she walked up to him he had a thought. "What about your hair wont it get put out?" ember just said "oh yeah!" and she put her hands on her forehead and pulled them back, and as her hands went across her hair it turned to normal hair. "That takes care of that." She said. "Care to join me for a swim?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That just happened

"SURE!" said Danny a little too fast. _Crap I sounded way too eager._ "w-wow, sounds like you like the water a lot." _He agreed waaay too fast something is up._ "Uh, yeah I love swimming." Said Danny, _well it isn't really a lie I guess._ They both went too the diving board and Danny said "let's see who can do the most flips with out ghost powers from the high dive" _good, now she won't be thinking about it_ he thought, _smooth _said the voice again. "You're on babypop." Said Ember, _he is confident, but I am skilled._ She thought, _he is soo hot without his shirt on!_ She then thought to herself _SHUT UP!_ As Danny climbed the ladder to the top. "Here I come!" yelled Danny as he jumped off the board doing twelve flips, astounding Ember who could only do five, and completed it with a swan dive. "how did you do that!' she said with the most surprised face she had ever used. "Ghost fighting. I've been practicing the acrobatics because it helps me dodge skulker's attacks." Said Danny with a victorious smirk. _That smile is soo sexy! _Ember thought to herself, before thinking _when I find out who keeps doing that, I will kill them… but it really does._

"Fine you win." She said with a wave of her hand. Danny frowned. "Oh come on at least try." Ember was about to say no again when Danny made the puppy dog eyes and said "pwease, fow mee?" and it was at that point that ember couldn't help but think _he is just soo cute when he does that_ and this time she mentally agreed. "Oh, fine." She said with a sigh. She climbed to the top and she dove, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and she couldn't right herself before, SLAPLASH! She landed on her back.

Danny cringed from the sound and jumped in after her to help her out, but she was limp and unconscious at the bottom, _SHIT!_ He thought. As he helped her to the surface and on to the side of the pool. "What do I do!" he asked himself. _CPR _he thought to himself. He blushed at the thought but his hero complex kicked in. he slowly went to her face and as his lips touched hers… she woke up. When Danny saw her eyes open the only thought going through his head was, _sorry skulker there's about to be one less halfa in the world. _

But what happened next was so unexpected that Danny didn't realize it happened until a few seconds later, she kissed him (back?). When Danny realized this he calmed down and savored the kiss. Being ghosts and all the kiss lasted until they needed air ten minuets later. They just looked at each other before Ember finally spoke. "Wow, did, that, just, happen?" Danny replied "yeah, that just happened." They sat in silence for a while before ember said "for the record, you realize I can't drown because I'm already dead, right?" Danny just blinked twice before face-palming really hard. "Forgot?" she asked, he just nodded. "Well, that was admittedly the best… wait how long that was?" Danny looked at the clock and did a double take, "TEN FREAKING MINUETS?" "Well we don't need to breathe that often so it makes sense." Said Ember.

The rest of the day went off without a single problem. Until bed time. They got back to the room, stared at each other, then the bed, then back to each other, and then Danny said "I'll sleep on the couch." And Ember said "no you won't babypop, you will sleep in the bed with me." And that was that. As they fell into blissful sleep, their dreams helped form the final bonds of their destiny.

EMBER'S DREAM

She was alone, in the city, but it looked like the ghost zone, people walking by not noticing her, when she tried to speak she couldn't. She wandered and wandered, until she found an alley, she was attacked by skulker, and she couldn't fight back, people just kept walking by. But then she heard a voice, going ghost, and skulker was gone. She looked towards the voice; it was Danny, half Fenton, half phantom, with a line through the middle. Now she could talk, he asked, why are you so sad, and she said because no one knows my name even I can't remember it. He just smiled, and said, I remember your name Ember. and he held her close and kissed her.

In the real world, she turned towards Danny and held him close.

DANNY'S DREAM

He was fighting himself, Dan had returned, but why? It is because you have no one to hold your darkness, me, in. Danny was losing fast, when a voice said, he has me, and a sonic blast hit Dan. He turned towards the voice. Ember… she came to him and said, I will stay with you till the end of time. He felt powerful again, all his injuries healed, he charged Dan and destroyed him completely. Then he turned to ember and walked up to her, slowly, and he pulled her in to a kiss.

In the real world, he turned towards Ember and held her close.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Transformation

When they woke up the next morning, in each others arms, they didn't even blush; Ember just pulled herself closer to Danny and kissed him softly. "I guess I don't even need to say it now, do I?" said Danny after the kiss ended. "No, but it would make me feel better." Said ember as she snuggled up to him. "Alright then, I love you Ember McLain." Said Danny as he held her closely. "I love you too Daniel phantom." They were there for a long time before Danny said. "Wait. Today's our next gig." Ember's eyes went wide and they rushed to get changed.

Meanwhile Sam and Danni woke up to the alarm. "Ugh looks like Danny and Ember finally hooked up." Said Danni, making Sam spit her coffee out. "Say what?" she screamed. "Danny and ember finally came to terms with there love. Trust me we have that kind of connection because of our DNA being so similar. Speaking of connections how was your date with Joe yesterday?" said Danni. "Well…"

Flashback of a theater, a restaurant, a bookstore, and a beach at night. Through out the scenes. Sam and Joe are partaking in various location specific activities. At the beach we see the two of them coming in closer, and closer until they kiss. "That good huh?" asked Danni. "What do you mean?" asks Sam blushing. "Your eyes glazed over and I could SEE the flashback in your eyes, you were remembering it so vividly." She said with a smirk. Sam just sighed and said "I guess he was the one clockwork said I would fall for because I have fallen like I had rocks strapped to me." "That's good now you both have your new lovers and we can stop worrying about that. I guess all that's left to do is thank Midori for setting the date up, and get ready for our gig."

With that the band got together and settled on a smoother set list of pink Floyd and some other bands that were calmer. However, in the shadows, a skeletal figure watched and waited for the chance to attack, however that chance never came because as the final song ended, the team went through a transformation. Their ability was recognized by the demi-god of rock, and their warrior abilities were unleashed.

Danny was first, he felt the power grow, his hair burst into flame, his green eyes began to sharpen to cats eyes, his belt grew a second band that held a skull shaped pennant on it, his gloves became fingerless, and his skin turned blue. He was about to panic but a voice in his head told him to relax, this wasn't permanent.

Danni was second, her hair grew longer, her face was covered by a skull mask, her suit shrank, turning into a very small tank top and shorts, she aged to Danny's age, her boots stretched halfway up her thighs, her gloves became fingerless, and she had an inverted color scheme of her original suit. She liked the transformation.

Next was Sam, her hair grew long and untamed, her normal outfit became a black variation of her plant form, her eyes became golden, and her teeth became razor sharp, her wristbands became pure shadow, and she grew one bat wing from the right, and a black angel wing from the left. She felt thrilled at the gothic look.

Finally, came Ember, her mascara became more ornate as it spread across her face, her gloves grew spiked knuckles, her boots became high heeled, her belt grew a new loop on the side holding a DP keychain, her hair came out from it's ponytail and flowed down while still burning, and her pupils turned neon green. She loved it.

Seeing that it was too late to kill them, the figure in the shadows left. Joe saw the whole thing and felt it was time for the training.

When they all got home he called them to his training room, and told them "what you guys are experiencing is known as warrior of rock transformation. Sam, would you come here for a second." "Three things about the forms. One, it shows your inner power. Two, it shows your personality. And three, it shows off ones personal attachments. Sam, the blackness of your suit shows your gothic traits, your wings show your ability to be a saint and a sinner, and your eyes, though I prefer their natural purple, show your love for me," the last part was accented with a kiss, which shocked Danny and Ember who had not been told.

"To deactivate your transformation, just concentrate on your old form's image, and you will revert." With this they one by one returned to normal, but Danni still looked seventeen. "What gives?" asked Danny. "I don't care, I'm happy with this." Said Danni checking out how her suit changed to accentuate her new curves. They were about to continue when axel ran in screaming. "Lou attacked New York! The god of rock wants the five of you to go after him while the rest of us distract his forces."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Battle

"Crap!" yelled Joe, "no time to train now. As he went to grab his guitar, he said, "grab your instruments guys, we have a demon to defeat." The rest of team phantom got their things, ember, Danny, and Danni, materialized their guitars, and Danni helped Sam by holding up her drum set in a ghost shield. When Joe returned he said, "This is it. What we have been training for. When we get there remember, the place will be quite a bit disturbing. It is after all, rock and roll hell, so don't be surprised to hear the tortured screams of fallen rockers." He motioned towards himself and continued on to say "we are going to teleport, every body hold hands."

As they all joined hands, he began to speak in an ancient and archaic tongue, until they felt a sudden lack of gravity, and the feeling of complete numbness, lasting from their initial departure, to their arrival at rock and roll hell. They were about to comment about the feeling when Joe collapsed and coughed up a small amount of blood. "What's wrong!" asked Sam, worried for her new boyfriend. "Yeah dude, you alright?" asked Danny and Danni at the same time. Ember was about to ask him the same question, but before she could, he said "it's alright, I just used too much power, and I'm not 'the' grim reaper, only his son. So until I get my full powers, I can only do so much at a time." They stopped to rest while he regained his strength.

As they began their excursion into the hellish place Danny had some questions, "dude. Why are there mostly naked women in cages everywhere?" as he asked this he did what he could not to look at them, because he knew that if he did he would get a grey skull shaped boot in the unmentionables. "The three sins of rock, sex, drugs, and greed. Those are the three things that send you here, but with the sex and greed, it's essentially a flip of a coin to find out weather you go here or true hell. I managed to get us past the drugs, but we still need to cross the rest of sex, and then greed." Explained Joe. "Wow, how did you not grow up fucked up by living here?" asked ember. "Well I stayed in the training rooms of my house, that way I never interacted with the denizens of the other places." He said to her.

They managed to make it past the rest of the sins and into the main chamber without incident, and upon arriving; they heard a laugh, slow, dark, and psychotic. "Sooooo, my son, you have returned." Said the voice. "Father…" said Joe with pure venom in his voice. "And he brought those kids I found in that other world." Said a gruff voice, with a sinister ring to it. "Show yourselves!" yelled ember, who was actually scared but wouldn't show it. "If you insist." Said the dark voice, now identified as the grim ripper. A portal of pure shadow appeared, and out stepped a skeleton with a torn, now sleeveless, robe that only reached his knees. Then there was a pillar of white hot fire, out of which stepped a demon man with red skin, goat legs, the horns of a ram, a goatee, and a pair of sunglasses, wearing a red short sleeved jacket and blue denim shorts.

"So you are the ones sent here to fight us?" asked Lou, mockingly. He began to laugh like a maniac. "Correction, they are here to fight you, Lou. I am here to beat my father in a guitar duel." Said Joe with complete seriousness. "So that's it now?" asked Lou with a smirk. "Take care of your little brat, ripper, I can wait." "As you wish Lou." He replied.

They made their way to a stage in the room, they set up their equipment, the lights went down, the spotlight focused on Joe, and that is when chaos erupted. He was playing streaks of notes so fast that Dragonforce would be intimidated. Then the ripper joined, and the room was echoing with the notes. The grim ripper's music held a feeling of malice and darkness, Joe's however, was laced with venomous hatred for the old reaper. The music was a flurry of notes creating the mental image of a fast paced battle between the two; this was the true embodiment of a rock battle, preformed in an art once believed to be lost to the world. The mental image kept changing, from a view of Joe winning, to one of the ripper winning. They were evenly matched, until it was time for the solos.

Joe was the first to go, but instead of starting, his eyes went wide, he let go of the guitar, he fell to his knees, and he was enveloped by darkness.

**Hello there, this is phantomgamer here.**

**Just wanted to tell you guys that the prolog (phantom destiny opening) and prequel (depression) are completed if you want to check out the events leading up to this.**

**Also I have figured out how to organize my saga. After this story there will be a few events in Amity Park, and then our heroes will be headed off to…**

**The nightmare before Christmas! What will happen there? I'm not telling.**

**Hey Joe!**

**Joe: what?**

**Me: tell them.**

**Joe: alright. Please read and review, we could use your input.**

**Me: you heard the man. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Awakening

Everyone in the room gasped in shock as the darkness swelled around Joe, no one knew what was happening. But before anyone could do anything, a mysterious voice rang out through the chamber. "Joseph Stevens, you have proven your worth as a legendary rocker, and as a new grim reaper, so I, the demigod of rock, hereby bestow upon you, the powers of a grim reaper and your warrior of rock form…" and as the echoes of his voice died out, a new sound was heard. Joe was screaming. As the shadow surrounding him thinned, he could be seen, his tee shirt became sleeveless as a dark grey undershirt spread to his wrists, his bracelets grew lance-like spikes around it, his shirt gained the decal of a ribcage, his shorts grew to the length of average jeans, his boots went over the jeans and along the toe of them grew short metal spikes, and his hands gained skeleton gloves.

It seemed like the transformation had stopped, when he began to laugh, quietly at first, but gradually louder until he stopped altogether, and the darkness returned. It solidified around him into the grim reaper cloak, his hair band vanished letting his hair flow, then along side him his guitar morphed into a scythe a foot taller than him, with a blade the length from his head to his waist, finally a skull mask appeared on his face, grotesque and frightening. He then opened his eyes which glowed like golden lanterns, some of his hair partially covering the upper right of his mask from under the hood.

This time it was over, but before anyone could speak, he said in an echoing voice, "Let's finish this." As he picked up the scythe, which turned into a guitar, and began mercilessly shredding, the ripper was horrified. Joe's power was twice his own! Lou was scared beyond belief. _If I go against him I'm screwed. But wait. Those four are going against me… all I need to do is beat them and take them hostage, and then he will have no choice to surrender._ He thought, regaining his composure. Joe had the ripper on his knees begging for mercy before his solo was through. "I have defeated you father. Now I shall seal you away." Said Joe before swinging his scythe in a star shape and chanting in ancient language unknown to all in the room. "veteres pacta, và quyền lực thần bí, i stampi la animon de Via senmorta korpo, do věčného propasti, under de kommande tolv evigheter, du sollst Erfahrung eine unbeugsame Hölle." The grim ripper screamed in pain. A nightmarish portal appeared beneath his feet as the souls of the damned dragged him into the "porta ad infernum" screaming like a madman.

As Joe looked towards his friends he took off his mask and grinned goofily. "alright guys, show him who's boss." He said motioning towards Lou. "right" they said before setting up. "good luck Sam." Said Joe giving her a kiss. They got on stage, and from the start to the finish of the duel, they kicked Lou's ass. But before he could escape Joe caught him and preformed a new ritual to capture him. He created a twelve sided star with his scythe and chanted "si potest deĉifri ĉi ak youn nan anvan sa a און באַווייַזן עס צו מיר, سپس شما می توانید با یک داستان در آینده کمک کند" and banished Lou for eternity.

"now hold my hand, we need to get out of here before the place implodes." He said. They then transported back to the hotel. But when they got there, Joe collapsed, leaving Sam to scream his name in fear.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Return to Amity Park

Joe woke up in a white room. At first he could not see well, but then his vision cleared and he realized he was in a hospital, Sam by his side sleeping. He looked around and heard the door open. "Looks like you're all right there Joe." Said Danny as he walked in. "yeah, I think so." He replied. "Sam, hey Sam, wake up. Joe is okay." Said Ember as she lightly shook her. Sam moved lightly as she woke up but when she saw Joe awake and alright she sprung towards him and wrapped him up in a crushing hug. "Sam… hug… tight…can't…breathe." Said Joe as his eyes bulged from his eyes. "Oops, sorry bout that." She said while blushing lightly. But before he could reply a voice said, "You may be alive Joe, but you are far from alright." Lightning struck in the corner and when it vanished there was a man standing there. He was tall, white haired, bearded, and muscular. "What do you mean?" asked Joe and Sam in unison. "And who are you" asked Danny, Danni, and Ember in unison.

"I am the god of rock. And Joe you are not as well as you should be. When you received your powers, you should have waited to use your reaper powers. They needed at least twenty four hours to settle into your body. But you used them and your warrior powers to their most immediately. This caused the energies of them to collide giving you a power boost but also making them unstable. So when you teleported you set the balance off thus destroying your powers for the most part." He explained. "Well that's just plain disappointing." Said Joe with a frown. "Don't worry, not all of your powers are gone. You still should be able to fly, summon your scythe, use various energy blasts, become invisible, as well as intangible, and open portals. The only things you truly lost are your banishment spells and your magics." Replied the God of Rock. "Well without those powers I can't actually take my fathers job, so I don't have to resign." Said Joe with a smile. "What do you mean?" asked the God of Rock. "I was planning to go with these guys back to their world so I can be with Sam." he replied. Aforementioned Goths eyes lit up with joy. "You are!" she said, happy that she didn't have to stay behind. "Well since you aren't able to do the job of the grim reaper, I suppose there is no reason for you not to be allowed to leave." Sam hugged Joe, less tightly, and began to cry in joy.

"You have twelve hours before you must leave. Say your farewells and collect any of your belongings." Said the god of rock. Ember then had a thought. "Where did the famous rockers from our world go?" "Don't worry, they left yesterday. You don't need to worry about them." He replied. They grabbed their things, said goodbye to their new friends, and collected their reward from the god of rock, they spent it at the local stores because the money was worthless at their world, and bought some clothes and trinkets, and returned to the hotel. "Alright then, Joe all you must do to return to their dimension is say the locations name, but as you train with that ability you will learn to not need to say the locations name." Joe complied an swung his scythe and yelled "Amity Park." A tear in the fabric of space opened up in front of them. Through it they saw Amity Park, they were above town hall. "Goodbye guys, we might come back to visit someday." Said Danny as the five of them went through the portal.

As they appeared above town hall they saw that a town meeting was in progress. "Probably a search party. Well let's tell them we are back." Said Danni. They whistled to the crowd as they flew down to the stage to apologize for their absence. They were all joyous as they landed, but when the press saw the two new people in the group, the questions started. "" the press asked questions and they were undecipherable until ember had enough and grabbed the microphone and yelled "SHUT UP AND RAIS YOUR HANDS AND THEN WE WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS" and after that they obeyed, not wanting to be on her bad side. "Thanks Ems" said Danny. He then pointed into the crowd and listened to the questions. "Why have you been missing?" "We will explain that later, next." "Why is Ember McLain here, isn't she one of your ghostly enemies?" "Well, she was… but now-" before he finished talking Ember decided to just show them and gave him a big kiss (mostly to deter the fangirls she noticed flocking through the crowd). When she finished Danny just looked back to the crowd with a spacy smile and said "yeah, that." "How did this happen?" asked a reporter. "Not to be rude but that is none of your business, but I might touch upon that subject when we tell our whole story." "Who is that with Miss Manson?" "This" he said gesturing to Joe "is Joseph Stevens, Sam's new boyfriend," gasp "new member of team phantom," smaller gasp "and half grim reaper hero and friend." Enormous gasp with some screams mixed in. "and before you ask, yes we will go over that in the story too." Danni then intervened saying "we will explain why I look older also." They continued answering questions for an hour. Then they went to Fenton works being chased by a multitude of fans. "Hurry up you five before they get in range of the shield!" yelled jack as he held the door open. As they got in he closed the door and yelled to Maddie "mads activate the human shield now!" as she did, the fans were pushed away.

"Thanks guys, I thought that we would end up gang raped by fangirls and fanboys." Said Danny. "We might have if I didn't through that autographed CD down that side street." Said Ember. "I think one of them got one of my boots." Said Sam looking at her bare foot. "How do I already have fans, I wasn't even in my transformed state." Said Joe while holding his chest. "One of them got my shirt." Said Danni's head, the rest of her was invisible and intangible, "and someone else got my sweats." "Well that explains why you are just a talking head." Said Ember as she did her best at preventing Danny from going on a manhunt. "Let me go! I won't kill them, only make it so they can't leave their house without an oxygen tank!" he yelled. Maddie walked up to Danni with a spare set of clothes, and said "honey we need to get you some sort of running practice so this doesn't happen again." She just nodded and went to get changed. "so son, looks like you found a new girlfriend, and even though I don't completely like the fact she is a ghost, I'm fine as long as you are happy." Said jack kindly. "The same goes for me too." Said maddie. "Well ember I guess you are pretty much my new sister in law." Said jazz as she walked out of the lab. "Where were you?" asked Sam. "Clockworks tower. I saw everything. Nice moves little bro." She said. Everyone laughed as Danny and Ember blushed, and the screen faded to black.

**Yes this is the finale, the beginnings of the series read and review**


End file.
